vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaune Arc
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4= Summary Jaune Arc is the leader of Team JNPR who wields a sword and shield named Crocea Mors, an heirloom formerly belonging to his great-great-grandfather. He comes from a long line of esteemed Hunters, and feels pressured to live up to their reputations. Because of his family line, Jaune is obsessed with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family, which causes him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him, rather than earning or crafting it on his own, referring to his weapon as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a "family heirloom." However, Jaune has demonstrated capable leadership skills and good tactical judgment. He also possesses a strong aura which allows him to heal himself, although he cannot yet control this ability. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Jaune Arc Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntsman-in-training, Leader of Team JNPR Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Although less skilled than most of his peers), Weapon Mastery (Adept swordsman), Healing, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with his sword) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Killed an Ursa Major with a few strikes, was able to clash with Team BRNZ members, though he is often demonstrated as being weaker than the rest of his team) | Large Building level (Capable of harming the Nuckelavee, which took attacks from both Ruby and Nora without much damage. Is comparable to most of Team RNJR and was capable of contending with a casual Cinder Fall, as well as slightly harming her) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to teams RWBY and his fellow JNPR teammates) | Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to hold the heavy claw of an Ursa Major long enough to counter and behead it in a single hit) | Class K in Volume 4 and beyond (Should be comparable to Ruby Rose at this point) Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Capable of defending against many students on RWBY's level) | Large Building level (Capable of withstanding hits from the Nuckelavee Grimm. His aura was also capable of fully restoring that of Weiss, indicating that he is more durable than her due to greater aura reserves) Stamina: High, due to considerable aura reserves Range: Extended melee range with Crocea Mors Standard Equipment: Crocea Mors (A longsword and folding shield) Intelligence: Above Average (While Jaune is relatively average in the conventional sense, Jaune is a natural born leader, capable of quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming plans to work according to the advantages of his teammates and counter possible threats. He is very aware of the capabilities of his team and is able to properly coordinate them into achieving feats that can give them the upper hand during an encounter. He also received some formal training from Pyrrha, and continues to train on his own in her absence) Weaknesses: Relatively inexperienced, Lacks the ability to use his Semblance and Aura at will, Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage | Can be emotionally fragile and harbors severe guilt over Pyrrha's death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aura Amplification: Jaune's Semblance allows him to use his large reserves of aura in order to amplify another person's aura aspects, such as increased regeneration, strength, power of their Semblance etc. It is unknown whether he is able to amplify his own aura however, nor whether the effects of the amplification are permanent. *'Crocea Mors:' Jaune's signature weapon, Crocea Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection. Unlike any other character in RWBY, Jaune didn't make his weapon, instead it is an heirloom that was passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War. After the Fall of Beacon, Jaune had Crocea Mors upgraded, incorporating Pyrrha's old headpiece into the shield, and he can now combine the sword and shield to form a more powerful blade whose edge is lined with metal from Pyrrha's weapon, Milo and Akouo. *'Natural Leader:' Jaune releases a battlecry that knocks back enemies, heals his team, and increases his team's power and speed for a short time. *'Team Jaune:' Jaune thrusts his sword into the ground, damaging nearby enemies and leaving them open for his teammates to attack. Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4 onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Sword Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8